scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Safety Sense (Brownie Try-it)
]This Try-it was introduced as the Safety Try-it in 1989. The name was changed to Safety Sense in 1999, and it was retired in 2011, and has been largely replaced by the Brownie First Aid Try-it. Every Girl Scouts know the motto "Be Prepared". Read pages 62-75 in the Brownie Girl Scout Handbook about safety and try these activities. As with all retired Brownie Try-its, scouts need to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. Street Safety Make a map of your neighborhood and mark the places you need to know about, like the police station and firehouse, to stay safe. Or use a map and mark the important places. Fire Safety Practice Read the section on fire safety on pages 66-67 in your handbook. Find out about the fire escape plan for your Brownie Girl Scout meeting place an practice it. Design a backup plan that can be used if the first way out is blocked. Smoke Alarm Having a working smoke alarm is an important part of fire safety. Learn what a smoke alarm is and how it works. If there is no smoke alarm in your home, talk to an adult in your family about why it's important to get one. If you have a smoke alarm, have an adult test it so you can hear what it sounds like. Discuss what you should do when you hear the alarm. Playground Safety Playgrounds are great places to have fun. You can swing, jump, run, and hang by your legs. But they can also be dangerous if you are not careful. What are some rules that you can use to make sure playgrounds are safe? Talk with your Girl Scout leader and troop about your ideas. Afterward, make a poster illustrating these safety rules. First Aid Learn a skill that could save a life in an emergency. For example, many people do choke while eating. You can tell if a person is in trouble if she can't talk or cough, if she points to her mouth or holds her neck, or if she is turning blue. With an adult, learn a first-aid technique for choking. Pretend your partner is choking. Keep her calm. Ask her to cough. If she cannot breathe, cough, or speak: Stand behind her. Use your left hand to make a fist and place it above her belly button, just below the rib cage. Use your right hand to make a fist and place it on top of the left fist. Remove your left hand. Then cover your right fist with your left hand. Then push your fist in and up quickly. Be sure when you're practicing not to push hard on the person's stomach. Keep doing this until she can spit out the object and can breathe and speak. Practice first aid for choking on yourself so you'll be prepared in case there is a time when no one can help you. Safety Center Make a place to keep information you'll need in an emergency. You will need: A hanger A piece of oak tag that is the same width as the hanger Glue Markers At least 3 envelopes Wrap one end of the oak tag around the hanger and glue it. With a marker, label the envelopes. A few ideas are: Small change Emergency phone numbers Reminder notes Band-Aids Include an envelope in which to keep paper and a pencil for taking messages. Glue each envelope to the oak tag. Hang it near the phone for you to reach easily. If you'd like, you can substitute felt for the oak tag. Additional Resources